


You Transcend Everything

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Cecilos poems</p><p>UPDATE: 9/8/16: My Precious, Lost to Me - Cecil POV during Year Three</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Are Somethings Made of Nothing and I Thank You For Making Me Feel Like Something

We drift aimlessly, we  
Every one of us, we are floating   
Around in this vast unknown. This  
Realisation should not alarm you, it is  
Entirely safe. It is just  
Another part of the day to day   
Structure of our lives.   
Our lives are meaningless.  
Meaningless without meaning.  
Every time we come  
To this realisation we try to   
Harden our outer shells and separate our  
Indecisive moves from our decisive motives.   
Nevertheless, no matter how  
Gigantic our universe is and how  
Magnificently insignificant we may  
Appear; you my  
Dear, you ground me. Instead of floating round in this vast  
Endless, cold, harsh   
Unknown, you  
Pull me in. You keep me at a stable  
Orbit. You keep me from flying and you keep me from   
Falling.  
No matter how lost I am, how  
Out of touch and disconnected I feel, when we are  
Together I feel at  
Home.   
In your embrace, the   
Night cannot steal me. Your love  
Guards me and keeps the world at bay.   
Importance is irrelevant, and  
Nothing could stop this. We are  
Nothings. We are only live through  
Oxygen that we breathe in. We are  
Thousands of tiny atoms  
Held to together to form ourselves.   
Inside we are filled with space and   
Nothing. Yet somehow my love has  
Grown.


	2. The Voice of Night Vale

The pillar at the heart of the community, at the centre of the  
Hubbub. Watching and reporting on the  
Events of all in their care. The  
Voice of the people. The voice for the equal  
Opportunities for human, floating cats and  
Inhumans. The one who has a deep  
Care for his neighbours. The  
Eldritch abomination with the  
Oral talent to encompass the  
Future and the past with the  
Niche of his tone. Encircling  
In his arms all of the  
Greater community. All with an equal share of his  
Heart. But one has a greater hold.  
The outsider with the perfect hair will have such strong  
Value to the man who will  
Always do his duty to his people and to his  
Land. Pillars and perfection will be in  
Equilibrium to the share of his heart.


	3. The Beauty That I See When I Look At You, My Love

Centring on  
Every little  
Contour line that  
Is forking over your  
Lovely face  
As a winding river.  
Noise is a  
Distance noise, a far off  
Call that is drowned out by the  
Absolute  
Radiance I see in the  
Lights in your eyes.  
Ordinance is  
Surpassed by beauty.


	4. That Would Be Neat

This is how I speak the language of my  
Heart as it beats for you.   
As it pumps on and on, all the blood  
Throughout my body hums  
Worship of you. My  
Organs know of you and they  
Understand and practice my   
Love. I have not one single   
Doubt that it will be better yet,  
Brighter still when you bless my  
Entity with the positive.   
Not that I would have ever rushed you, dear Carlos. The  
End result would stay the same.  
At the start of your question, I’m at the other end of the   
Telephone, just waiting to answer.


	5. Scientific Interest (I Fell in Love Instantly)

Slowly it happens, looking at  
Carlos and seeing him. The   
Iridescent beauty that   
Encircles his aura. My eyes do  
Not see him at first but when they  
Truly do I am taken aback.   
I feel like I am seeing the   
First light after being blind all my life.  
I feel like I can only hear the soft caress of his voice,  
Cradling me.  
I feel like the day is finally dawning after the longest of   
Nights.   
To me, he is perfect. To me he is  
Everything. And as he   
Radiates such strong perfect I wonder how I  
Ever managed to live without the  
Sight of him in my life.   
Truthfully, I fall fast.


	6. Welcome to Night Vale

Welcome to this strange and   
Exciting place. Come into our strange new  
Land. We will welcome you with open arms and not succumb to  
Cannibalism. We will take your  
Order and let you dine on mandated pizza.  
Make yourself at home here and let  
Every creature become your neighbour and let your  
Troubles become   
Our troubles. Take in our  
New experiences and our differences and learn to  
Indulge them. Learn to  
Grow into a better  
Human, a better person because of it.  
Turn your ear to the mouth, to the  
Voice and welcome him in with  
Adoration.   
Let love be returned and fulfil  
Everlasting destinies.


	7. First Date

Finally. It only took an  
Understanding born of death and   
Resurrection to see the  
Reality of this. It only took one  
Year of patience to get offered the   
Part you had been   
Admirably waiting to play. The  
Night is full of the fruits of a   
Tender new love and all that blooms and  
Springs from it.   
A clear day and a  
Night where mass terror and   
Destruction is paid no heed to  
After a magic of a finality going  
To fruition.   
Under the moon light  
New beginnings can be   
Introduced.   
Certainties can be explored and uncertainties can be  
Attainted to.   
New starts. A new life that comes from the scare only  
Death can bring. The realisation of  
Abandonment, of fright. Of being so  
Scared that you were going to   
Miss your one chance for   
Adventure and   
Romance.   
That special time where no  
Certainty of   
Abduction or change can  
Spoil the ambience. It is  
Utterly perfect.   
After you have eaten and you have  
Laughed and you have   
Lightly touched   
Arms, you are sated.   
Biologically you are both full and   
Content. Emotionally you are  
Overwhelmed and in   
Adoration that your date has signed off your  
Time together with the appropriate oral ending.


	8. He and Him

He has perfect hair.  
He has swirling tattoos.  
He is forever in his lab coat.  
He has no fashion sense.  
He is more human.  
He has a third eye.  
He is locked in science.  
He is fixed in a land without reason.  
He chews too loudly.  
He over shares.  
He works too hard.  
He works in public.   
He works with dangers.  
He works for dangers.  
He lives for facts.  
He lives for stories.  
He is late.  
He is early.  
He falls too late.  
He falls too early.  
He is lost.  
He is found.  
He is in love.  
He is in love.


	9. I Only Know Two Things

I love you. That much is unbearably  
Obvious and has been known since your first  
Night. Your first night that you  
Lay in my arms was when I knew  
You loved me too.  
Knowledge is the   
Nice warm hug welcoming you in.   
Occasion is the pompous that   
Welcomes you into that knowledge.  
Trust is the deliverance safe into that discovery.   
Without this knowledge  
Our uncertainties can  
Trouble us. With this   
Honest revelation can we bask in the  
Innocent of our  
Nurturing blossom. With care this can   
Grow into the most  
Secure knowledge we can ever know.


	10. It's A Different Kind of Fear

It’s a different kind of  
Terrifying. It’s a different  
Kind of fear. To wake  
Up and realise  
That one Voice can talk its way into your   
Heart. 

It’s a different kind of  
Ordeal. It’s a different   
Kind of trial. To slowly  
Sink into the warmth  
Of the Voice that is resting by your  
Head.

It’s a different kind of  
Trust. It’s a different  
Kind of step. To give your  
All to the Voice that is wrapped in your  
Arms. 

It’s a different kind of   
Fate. It’s a different   
Kind of hope. To know that   
At the Voice still wants to gaze into your  
Eyes.

It’s a different kind of  
Scare. A different   
Kind of struggle. To let in   
The Voice that wants to whisper in your  
Ear. 

It’s a different kind of   
Hope. It’s a different  
Kind of Love. To accept   
All the love the Voice wants to give  
You.


	11. Perfection is Not Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for episode 49 - Old Oak Doors

Perception is how you are to me. You are my  
Ever glowing light, the setting of my sun and the lights over  
Radon Canyon. You are the significant  
Fear that unsettles me and the  
Every day fear that I accept as home. You are the  
Calm thought in my nightmare, my  
Terror in my waking.   
In day and in night everything is an  
Obvious reminder of what you are to me.   
Night settles in and   
I need you.   
Sleep overpowers me and you save me –   
Not in any way that you would know but a more powerful,  
Overwhelming way. A sacred kind of   
Trust that comes with a deep and profound  
Respect and love. You are my all, my  
Excitement, my fear, my hopes and all my dreams. In my  
Arms you are found, and you will never be  
Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've done for now but I will add to this as I write more x


	12. My Precious, Lost to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty little piece set during Year Three

So far;  
how could you go so far  
away  
from me,  
from us and our together?  
We were happy.  
I’m sorry, my love,  
I know you did not choose  
to leave me,  
and us and our life.  
I know why you can’t  
Come Home,  
why you don’t.  
It still hurts to think of you,  
so far away,  
just about reachable –  
but always grasping at air –  
without me.  
I am without you.  
How far,  
how long, until we are  
together again?  
How long until you  
Come Home?


End file.
